The Plague from Europe
by ruby thorns
Summary: A plague from Europe has spread affecting a pair of brothers in the Western Hemisphere.One-shot AmeriCan. Warning: contains yaoi, smut, and incest.


The Plague from Europe

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from Hetalia or McDonalds.

This is also my first smut so constructive criticism is encouraged.

One day Canada calls America over to his house completely distraught. He opens the door at the first knock. "Matt, are you okay? What's the matter?" Alfred asked concerned. "Oh Al, it's horrible! There's a plague in Europe. It all started when Germany and Prussia got together in a non-brotherly manner. Then the two Italys "united" the next day. I just don't understand." Matthew was nearly in tears. America wrapped his arms around Canada to comfort him. "Everything's going to be alright. After all, we're brothers. You know the old saying 'Bros before hoes'." Canada looks up at America in shock and sees a certain glint in his eye.

"Al, what are you-?" Alfred cuts Matthew off by kissing him roughly. Matt shoves his brother back. "Alfred F. Jones. What the hell are you doing?" He shouted angrily. America closes in removing distance. "Matt, didn't you know? Plagues are contagious." Alfred smiles in fake innocence. Matthew looks wildly around his front porch to make sure no one saw. Then he dragged his brother into the house.

A long silence passed between them as Canada stared at his brother trying to make sense of it all. He'll never admit it out loud, but he always admired America. He was always so strong, the center of attention, and handsome. Ever since the War of 1812 Canada's mind wondered. He had rejected his brother and kicked him back to his own side of the border, but he always wondered what it would be like if circumstances were different. Circumstances like now.

He looked at his brother straight in the eye. "You are not planning to invade again, are you?" His voice was grave. "What? No!" America sputtered; his face crimson. "The truth is: I just like you. But, it. . . wasn't right. I figured since the trend in Europe started to be accepted that maybe. . ." He looked at his brother sheepishly. "I can be your hero?"

Matt blushed. "I always liked you too." Alfred's eyes lit up. "Really?" Matthew nodded shyly. The American trapped the Canadian in a massive bear hug then picked him up bridal style. "What are you doing?" Alfred looked incredulous. "Isn't it obvious? Your hero, is carrying you to the bedroom." "Wait, so soon?" Matt protested. "Dude, it's been over a century. This can't be soon enough." America said as he set Canada on the bed. America once again pressed his lips to Canada who opened his mouth willingly to taste all that was Alfred. It tasted of McDonalds and apple pie.

They assisted each other in removing their clothes. America couldn't help but blush at the size of Canada's errection. "Little bro, your so. . . big." Alfred stared stupefied. He blushed so hotly that it was fogging up Texas. "You're no shrimp yourself." Matthew retorted eyes on Florida. He then leaned up to remove America's glasses as well as his own. America leaned over his brother and started ravishing his neck. Canada was breathing heavily and was surprised to find the American's fingers brush his lips. "Suck." America commanded between the licks and bites. The Canadian obeyed sucking his fingers greedily. When the American deemed his fingers ready, he gently pulled them from the Canadian's mouth.

Matthew gasped as he felt Alfred's finger slip past his entrance. Alfred smiled and kissed Matthew as he slipped in his second finger and started scissoring. "Al. . ." Matt cringed as his brother added a third finger. "Hang in there, Matt." Alfred whispered comfortingly. Then, the American found the bundle of nerves that caused the Canadian to moan his name. He grazed that spot a couple more times, before stopping and looking at his brother. "Ready for the main event, Mattie?" He asked through hooded eyes. "Yes." Matthew responded huskily. Alfred kissed his brother deeply and carefully slid his hardened member into Matthew. "Oww." Matt groaned. "It'll feel good soon." America replied. He stopped once he was fully sheathed and waited for his brother to relax, before he started to move. It wasn't long before he found that spot again. "Ahh." Breathing heavily, he grabbed Matthew's neglected errection and pumped it to the rhythm of his thrusts. "Damn, Mattie." Alfred muttered. He was so close. He pumped his brother faster, bringing Matt to the edge as he hit that bundle of nerves again. "Alfred!" Canada screamed as he came. His brother's scream alone was enough to make him release seconds later. He collapsed on Matthew. Then, he slowly pulled out and brought the Canadian into his arms. "So, am I your hero?" He asked. The Canadian nodded sleepily on the American's chest. Alfred smiled before he too fell asleep. 

The next morning, America could not believe what he saw on the television. He even dropped his burger. "Matt, come here and look at this!" He shouted. The Canadian stood frozen in the hallway at the image he saw on the screen. It was a live conference from Moscow. Russia and Belarus announced their marriage and were both smiling happily. "I guess the plague really is contagious, eh?" Matt whispered.


End file.
